Desire
by Imitating Licentiousness
Summary: Semi-sequel to Chance. Snow White has to have a dreaded conversation.


**Author's Note****:** I own nothing. Thank you so much to everyone who read & reviewed my first story, Chance.

* * *

Snow stood absolutely still out in the courtyard, admiring the contrast of the black bark of the oaks against the pristine white snow. The ground was covered. The branches were covered. The sky was a pale gray, and there was no sun, but she was content. Once snow had fallen, it transformed the world into something else. Someplace mysterious and enticing, encasing wondrous things.

She closed her eyes, listening. In the distance, Snow could hear the waves coming in against the cliffs, a dull roar. The wind was barely blowing, but she could hear the way it caught in the leafless trees, whistling. All else was still, until the crunch of well-made leather boots breaking snow tore her out of her tranquility. If it had been Eric, he would have been behind her, without her having ever heard him. He always had something for her—a pretty piece of amethyst, an abandoned thrush's nest that he helped nurse the tiny hatchlings, a figure of an animal he had whittled from wood. He would put one hand over her eyes, rumble playfully, "Look what I found," and watch over her shoulder for her reaction. It was always some treat she hadn't been expecting, which she treasured and put out on display on a wooden table in her bedchamber. She turned to look.

William grinned at her, his breath coming out in small puffs. He gave a quick bow. "Good morning, my Queen."

Snow White returned a smile. "Good morning, William."

"Lovely day."

"It is." She turned back, looking towards the forest. "I was admiring how different everything becomes after the first snow has fallen."

"It does, doesn't it?" He stood still for a moment beside her.

The pleasant breeze that had been hardly a breath a few minutes before began to pick up slightly. Here and there, a few white flakes began falling from the grey above the tree line. Snow looked up, fascinated.

"My Queen," William interrupted her thoughts. "There is a certain matter I have been meaning to discuss with you."

In the midst of her serenity, Snow felt her heart sink. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation, at least for a little while longer, yet simultaneously felt guilty about putting it off.

"William-" she tried to begin.

"My Queen. Snow White," he interrupted. "I do not feel as though my explanation of my feelings for you will come as a shock."

Words did not come to her mind to say; she could not deny his attentions, and she did not want him to continue; that would only make it so much worse. Snow shook her head. "William-"

"To see you again, after so many years of thinking you lost, was simply overwhelming. I remember what I was like as a child, so rough with you, so unkind at times, but I assure you that at the time, it was the only way I knew how to demonstrate my affections. Silly children's games. But you are here now, and I—with lack of an ability to do this properly"- William took her hand in both of his—"to ask your father for your hand, and I know that must pain you so, but I cannot contain my ardor for you any longer. Snow White, I ask for your hand in marriage." He dropped to his knees, black pants stark against the spotless snow.

"Please, _please_, get up," Snow begged him. "I…I—" She struggled to compose herself, to speak like a queen. "This is…I am…your explanation has made me feel valued and is the highest laudation anyone can ever give to me."

William's face, lighting up with a happy grin, only made her feel more monstrous.

"But, William…we hardly know one another at all. Your bravery and efforts leading up to Ravenna's demise are unparalleled. My devotion to you and your father will remain forever constant, regardless, but please believe that it truly gives me agony in my mind and soul when I say that I cannot marry you. My feelings for you…I treasure your friendship more than anything. "

The grin that had seemed to peel the grey clouds back faded, and hurt filled his dark brown eyes. Pain and embarrassment, and a sorrow that words could not describe. His face suddenly seemed so young, little boy features emerging out of hiding.

"I see." His voice was thin, on the verge of pleading. "Perhaps, if given more time-your feelings of friendship could grow into—into something more?"

A tear rolled down her face, cold on her skin when the wind hit it, as she shook her head gently. "I have feelings for another."

Realization spread across his face, and the youth-like expression seemed to fade slightly. "The Huntsman."

Snow White nodded.

"Does he know of your…fondness…of him?"

"He does."

William looked at her hand, still in his, still kneeling before her. He pressed it to his lips, closing his eyes tightly. "I hate him for winning your favor." He sighed. "Yet I accept him for making you happy." He stood. "You will always have my friendship." He took two steps backward, bowed shortly, then turned and walked away into the falling snow.

Snow watched him go, his footsteps leaving shadowed ridges in the white carpeting of snow. He did not turn around. She sucked in a deep breath of air. It could not be near as agonizing for her as it was for William, but her heart ached for him, wishing to ease his pain and knowing that it was not possible.

Once his retreating form had disappeared around the bend, she turned and walked into the woods, surrounding herself with the dark, wet oaks. She walked, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her. She could take comfort in the knowledge that she had not led him on, but nonetheless could not shake the feeling of guilt.

She stopped, leaning against a tree for a moment to collect her thoughts. Something tapped her left shoulder. She looked left, and then someone tapped her right. Whirling, she saw Eric step out from behind the oak trunk, blue eyes twinkling. He frowned when he saw her expression.

"What happened?" he asked, taking her hand.

"William asked me to marry him," Snow White told him.

Eric's face froze. "I understand." He lowered her hand to her side, and let go, preparing to leave.

"No! No, I did not accept!" Snow reassured him.

His entire body relaxed. "Oh." Then, "That must have been very difficult for you." He took her hand again, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I knew I was hurting him. Yet I cannot sacrifice what I desire so that he can be happy."

"No, you should not." He began to walk, still holding her hand, and she fell into step with him. "William will heal, in time."

"He said I would always have his friendship. It is comforting. And it is also nice to feel as though we do not have to hide around shaded corners any longer."

Eric grinned. "Aye." He stopped, walking her backwards. "You said you cannot sacrifice what you desire?" His voice was suddenly thick, darkly teasing.

Snow caught his mood. "No," she whispered back, the tiniest hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"And what is it you _do_ desire, my Queen?" He nipped at her throat, and she sighed.

"I desire _you_-" the words barely escaped her lips before his mouth was on hers.


End file.
